A Certain Scientific Manipulation (FanFiction Vol 3)
by LonelyDiggin
Summary: This story comes right after Vol. 2: Cannon has reached level 5. Apparently his case is quite rare. As he faces potential threats from people interested in him just like Railgun, he is also trying to figure out who he can trust. At least he can trust his own judgement right? He can't. CLICK MY PROFILE TO CHECK OUT SEQUELS/PREQUELS.
1. Chapter 1

For a moment I thought I was going to faint again, as their words blurred more and more. I felt like being submerged underwater. I thought I made the decision to come here. Was I tricked from the beginning? When suddenly, my head cleared up again to catch what she is saying.

"You have to understand, I was there to make sure they cannot do anything. I wasn't trying to do anything to you." She tried to explain, her voice now completely human, the blankness non-existent. I was horrified, so people are interested in me as early as in the US, years ago. That thought haunts me.

"Now that I turned into a level five Esper, does that mean people are gonna do the same experiments on me?" I wouldn't even imagine, thousands of my clones popping up in the city.

"Don't worry about that yet, right now they only know a rare case of ability change happened. They still weren't able to identify you."

"How much do you know about this experiment?" I asked.

"The Board of Directors, some members are corrupt. A certain member of the group authorized it. I'm trying to narrow down the possibilities."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"The scientist who met you, Yoshikawa Kikyou. I sort of know her, she is a researcher for this experiment. The member overseeing the experiment had ties in the US. He know scientists trying to study you. He ordered her to bring you here. You have to understand, she is on our side. After receiving the order, she had known about you being tracked down. She went with the order because she think it's actually better for you if you came here. Then she made it seem like she and you lost contact so no one can track you down. No one affiliated with this whole thing was ever successful in reaching you until right now."

"So you are saying she manipulated me into coming? Why did you suddenly tell me all this?" I demanded.

"She knew it's better if you came. I didn't want to trick you to come. I didn't think here is good for you until now. She tried her best not to lie, her words are not necessarily lies."

"She did tell me about the experiment happening right now. Do you trust me and Shinobu?" Misaka asked. I looked at Shinobu, and back to Misaka. I finally nodded.

"If I can trust you, who do you think might be interested in studying people like me or Misaka?"

"There is one, who I don't even know if he is still alive. But Kihara Gensei, that's his name. The pill you took, Esper Essence. He invented the concept of it. It's basically collected by overloading the brains of young Esper children, who all fell into a coma."

"I… dealt with his granddaughter, us, a doctor, and a researcher managed to get the children out of their coma state." Misaka revealed."

"What doctor, what researcher?" I suddenly wanted to know everything.

"The researcher is the one involved in the Level Upper incident remember? All she wanted to do is to save the fainted kids, apparently she used to be their teacher, or headmaster. You don't know the doctor, but he is an old man, funny looking face." Shinobu suddenly spoke up:

"We need to reinstall all data quick. Make sure it looks like nothing's been altered. I am working on the security system, my scientist ID card should prevent triggering." She picked up the dropped pistol, and checked the magazine.

"Hopefully this will never be needed." She muttered.

"Are we leaving?" Asked Misaka.

"Soon."

She opened a long metal cabinet, revealing five f2000 assault rifles and bulletproof vests. Boxes of magazine lay on the bottom portion in the cabinet, along with first aid kids, even, ability body crystal.

"You are making me nervous, we are not Special Ops! Why the hell would you need them? Where did you learn how to use guns? And how did you get them anyways?" I rapid fired questions at her.

"I hope I won't have to use them. The scientists working here keep them stored just in case. The guns were supposed to be issued to the clones, but those guys ordered a few more."

"From where? Black market?"

"Kind of. Like I said, they have ties. And if you are wondering, yes, the clones do use firearms against Accelerator. As to where I learnt using guns, I just know lots of things. Purchasing firearms is on the complete data file of the project, they actually should be getting a shipment today morning." She rapid fired answers back to me.

"Just remain calm, I thought you get used to things, don't you?" She added.

"Which school do you go to?" I asked.

"I used to attend Nagentenjouki."

"Same school as me."

"Well I got expelled. Apparently my participation in the research had been, unexpected for them. Reluctantly they let me go because they don't want anything to do with it."

"So you are telling me in some perspectives this is illegal." I tried to make sure.

"If that's how you want to believe. If the highest authorities don't say it's illegal, then what can you do about it?"

"Well then, that means we can also do whatever it takes to stop them right?" I said back.

"Even if it means going against a Board of Directors member? The whole city?" She then asked in a slightly curious tone:

"So what are you going to do next?"

"Well to hell with the Board of Directors. We just destroyed one of their facilities built with their money. We are not stopping to care. What do you think, we are here for?" She was clearly amused.


	2. Misaka Sisters

"Time to go." She said.

"What about her? She's still out." I pointed at the creepy Esper girl Misaka knocked out."

"We will take her, hopefully whoever employed her will track her down and take her back."

"And do we have to wait for the clones to come out of, their machines that made them grow?"

"Yeah. Hopefully I will be there to do some finishing touches with the Testament machine. That's what I do here." She casually said.

"But you've been here, won't they suspect you?"

"I was never here. They are just gonna try and continue the experiments no matter how many labs were destroyed. As long as they don't know I came here or I am with you guys."

She opened the door to the hallway, as Misaka picked up the fainted captor. We walked out to the hallways again, as I seemed to sense something. I stepped forward. A bullet came at me, as time seemed to slow down again. I didn't even have to calculate, my redirection activating on it's own. The bullet struck something, a dense air shell, before being sent back by a small but fierce blast of air current. More blasts of bullets followed, with the same result.

"They are thugs also hired to protect this place!" Misaka said. One of the thugs leaped out from a corner behind me, pointing a handgun at Misaka's head.

"Just stop." I said calmly.

"Wh...what are you gonna do? I will shoot!"

I walked towards him. Panicking, he pulled the trigger. The usual gunshot rang out. The bullet never left the barrel, it got suspended in there by her electro-powers, spinning. She took an annoyed deep breath, and buzzed him unconscious.

"So, what do we do with them?" I asked, looking at the thugs we knocked out. Some are good, a few were Espers. One was an Esper that can have his way with fire. I don't think I need to explain why pulling a vacuum with my powers and his fire would be rendered useless.

"Just leave them here, they would be caught. Antiskill is here." Shinobu said, looking out a window.

"So how do we get out?"

"There's another exit. Go back, but be quick before the staff members come in and finds us."

She also left the girl there, to be picked up by the group that fought us. We walked back to the small room we've been in, and opened a metal door with Shinobu's ID. I didn't know this door was there, apparently it was better concealed. I wonder what this leads to, could it be? I was right when we walked down the metal staircase and into a huge underground lab. Lighting and pipes and machinery ran through the roof. Rows of Testament machines lined up a side. And the main attraction of the tour? Hundreds of empty transparent container cylinders hooked to machines with wires and computer screens. Thick plastic and metal tubes used to carry fluids to the containers. Chemicals I don't even want to know the name of. In few of the cylinders were the clones. This place seemed to operate on its own.

Misaka looked at her own clones completely stunned. She's seen her own clones before. But looking at yourself mass produced inside life preserving cylinders must've been, a mix of indescribably complex feelings. I was creeped out too. How stupid are the scientists to think the clones aren't human? I wonder what kind of person Accelerator is, he seemed like their victim too, somehow persuaded to take part in this project. I wonder what kind of person the scientists here are. Shinobu stood there too, staring at the clones. She and the scientist who came to meet me in the US, they were the only normal people who felt bad and took pity on them.

"What was the first time you felt it?" Misaka asked Shinobu.

"Halfway through the project to be honest. They are human beings, only with suppressed emotions. They can taste things, the flavor of milk mixed with tea, my common drink."

"Did you know how I felt? Do you have any idea!? You should've told me about this project earlier. What the hell do you mean when you told me that it's best I don't get involved. What did you mean?"

"I thought you can't do anything with it, you weren't prepared." Shinobu tried to explain.

"Hey, I thought we've through this. It's not her fault." I tried to calm her down.

The clones were soaked in the thick greenish fluid. There were three clones in total. I only wanted to get a good look at her face. I can tell it would look just like Misaka if you cut the ridiculously long hair, except maybe one year younger. I thought I saw movement on the far side of the lab, hiding behind one container. I chased over. It was someone, I think could make out a skirt. I heard foot steps. I was sprinting by now, turned around a corner. More Testament machines. The figure hid behind one of them on the furthest side of the room. I can't be sure if it's an Esper, so I had to watch out.

"Let me do it! I got this." Shinobu said behind me.

I turned around to see her. Time seemed to slow down again, my bullet redirecting air shield activating as I sensed a wave of bullets and their position flying behind me. Time went back to normal, the sound of rapid rifle fire still rang in my ears, smoldering bullet holes appeared on that side of the room.

"It's me, Shinobu. You are safe. Just give me the gun."

The clone looked up from behind her obstacle. As expected, the clone knows Shinobu, every memory of her was added into the Misaka Network thing. She dropped the assault rifle and kicked it to Shinobu.

"Shinobu! Watch out, he can redirect bullets! He is Accelerator's member." She said, shaking.

"No, I'm not! I am not even with him! Just talk to Shinobu, you know her."

She still had fear in her eyes. The clone looked exactly like the one I saw at the supermarket, with a strange shade of eyes, same school uniform, and a pair of night vision goggles. She was clearly nervous, confused, like totally disorientated from the newly injected emotion.

"Who is this?" Shinobu asked, showing her ID.

"Since it's classified information regarding the experiment, I am Nunotaba Shinobu, Project Level Six Shift data machine primary operator. But these identifications are unnecessary as you all have memory of me."

The clone suddenly changed, acting more robotic, like it's programmed. It stuttered, before reporting:

"Misaka Clone, number 19998 off duty."


	3. Misaka 19998

"Tell me what happened." Said the genius scientist.

"I was brought out of the containers yesterday, and put through Testament data as usual. I've been instructed to stay here. Precisely today at 3:34 A.M. Japan Standard Time, our brain network received additional data that had overridden part of our existing programs. I…" She faltered.

"What? Tell me everything."

"I don't want to die fighting Accelerator."

"That's what we are trying to stop. You are safe with us."

The clone nodded, as Shinobu seemed to be the only one she can trust, and probably Misaka.

"I am the first clone to ever disobey my orders. The other were doing it too. I was… scared. So I grabbed that gun, the weapon from their cabinet."

"Well from now on no one is telling to do anything. Come with us. We can take you to a doctor, I know who can sort things out. Sounds good?" Offered Misaka. 19998 said nothing. Misaka was doing a pretty good job remaining calm. She had probably seen her clones get killed, with no emotions. This time it's different, this was the first time she met a clone with actual emotions, her sister.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Misaka patted 19998's head, who just stood there.

I sensed something again.

"I hear footsteps! Four people coming."

"It's them."

"We can't damage anything here." I reminded them.

"I know."

19998 took the gun and put on her night vision goggles, Misaka zapped off all the lights, as rows of lighting went out. The room was in complete darkness.

We hid further inside the lab, hiding behind whatever we could find. The footsteps are now audible without needing high sensitivity to sound. Again since I can sense air and temperature, I had a pretty accurate thermal camera perk. What I wasn't expecting was 19998 leaping out of cover, firing at them. Apparently special forces training was incorporated into this project, as she ran behind cover to cover while firing rounds accurately, not hitting anything else. The group was surprised by her, and they couldn't even see where she is. Apparently her weapon was fitted with a flash suppressor.

"Where the hell are you! Come out!" Mugino yelled.

The rounds seemed to be modified too, as they flew through the air with abnormal speed, so fast that it's almost hard to intercept or redirect it's vector. Only Accelerator can.

"Stay here." Shinobu said between gunshots.

"She got this, we can't do anything when clones are in combat status. Combat status is a separate state of theirs, it's a new program by the researchers. This is the status triggered when under attack by Accelerator, so don't worry. Their new guns were designed to be a pain even for the King himself."

"But she is not Accelerator." I noticed.

"In the darkness, she thought the girl that hold me at gunpoint was. Remember? She shares a portion of his brain data, and some of the same abilities."

A bullet ricocheted off from that same orange hooded girl, she does have similar air shield ability. The stray round soared across my head, and exploded with noticeable force. I can sense that the rounds were super dense too, with a special tip. Orange Hoodie was clearly having a harder time blocking her rounds, as another fusillade of dense, high energy bullets struck her right side. Her right shoulder was knocked back, her legs buckling. In the dark, I sensed air heating up again, Mugino made the usual electron shield. As soon as another fusillade hit the shield, it exploded into red hot metal dust. She shot her signature Meltdowner beam, and Misaka couldn't wait here anymore.

"Watch out, she yelled!" Misaka shot out of cover. A tendril of lightning connected with the beam right before it hitting 19998. Hot sparks got expelled from that contact, the clone barely dodging it.

"Frenda! Actually do something! You made one mistake by not putting back your bombs, if you make another, I'd have your head!"

"No, don't you dare." I muttered, as I concentrated. I shot a wave of hot plasma at Meltdowner. An ionized, high energy wave of hot, distorted gas travelled at her. It knocked her sideways too, with sparks that can easily be seen in the pitch-black surrounding. Suddenly, the lights went back on.

Orange Hoodie was clutching her right shoulder, smoke emitting from Mugino's fine dress. The ground in front of us and them were scorched. 19998's goggles were damaged too, smoke was rolling off it, it sparked a little as she took it off. Empty shells left a trail between whatever obstacles she used for cover. Mugino smirked.

"Nice to meet you again. I wonder what you've done to one of my girls, you tied her up?"

"Well, tell her if she doesn't like being tied up she shouldn't do it to one of us." Misaka responded.

"What the hell are doing here anyways? And who the hell is that boy? Hmmf, your boyfriend?"

"None of your business." I answered coldly.

"And who do you think you are, charging in here?"

"You're in our way."

"Oh well too bad. That's our job. So who, do you think you are? If something goes wrong out here you might die!"

"Well, I'm no ordinary boy, I'm an Esper boy, guess that gives me some credit. So who do you think YOU are? What, you are simply bitter at the fourth-ranked comment right? If so, just don't be a fourth ranked, instead of taking it out on someone else. That just confirms you are weak and insecure."

I saw her face go purple, and her expression darken. She snarled. I continued.

"Let's be frank, you know what happened. I managed to knock you on the ground with my powers. So I'm not gonna repeat it for the third time. You, are in our way. Would you mind moving?"

We stared at each other, wind blew stronger and stronger. Air condensed into a shell around me. Lightning flashed in the air. 19998 cocked her rifle.

"Lets go." Mugino said.


	4. Who Are You?

8 years prior to the Level 6 Project:

It's a long hallway of a research facility. Two sides of the hallway were lined up with windows, one facing the outside with artificial sunlight shining through, the other overlooking a gym kind of looked like a recovering room for a mental asylum. A tall, slender old scientist walked a little girl through the hallway, then stopping to look at the gym. In the center of the plain, white cube was the set of equipment, where a frail looking teenage boy clung desperately to a set of bars.

"Look, Misaka." The old man begun:

"I don't know how to put it. He suffers from a rare neurodegenerative disease that using today's technology, can't be cured. It means that he will slowly lose control of muscles, which will eventually lead to his heart stop beating." The old man showed sympathy, and little sadness. He continued:

"You have Electromaster powers, if you can lend your DNA to the researchers, we might be able to find a way that will hopefully counter his disease and maybe even cure it completely. Are you willing to help him out?"

The little girl nodded and smiled, an innocent smile.

Three days prior to the Level 6 Project:

It's the same hallway, same place where two guys were discussing something. This time it's at night, blocks of lighting shone from the roof. The gym wasn't there anymore, it's now a computer room with machinery of all types and functions. One slightly older looking man in his thirties wearing a staff uniform nodded, then took out a ball point pen, and jotted something down on a notepad before leaving. The other guy who gave the instructions looked just like the boy who was in the gym. He leaned over and looked at what used to be the gym with a hint of nostalgia. He half smiled and half smirked.

"You're still not changing your mind aren't you?" A voice spoke behind him. An old man in a doctor's white robe seemed to be confronting him.

"Why?" He asked.

"How many more are gonna fall victim to you?" The old man asked.

"You asked the same question to good old Kihara didn't you? Well, there is no Victim in my dictionary. Please don't get involved in this by yourself. After all, I am thankful you cured me, dear Heaven Canceller. You are a great guy, have a happy life." He chuckled.

"You worry about that yourself. Just for how long do you think you can still keep this up?"

"You're not supposed to be here right now, Sorry, Academy City top secret studies, you know the drill."

Several guards dressed in black and white suits walked towards the old man.

"Sorry about this sir…"

"I know, I know. I will leave. And you, good luck." Heaven Canceller walked towards the exit, picking up a small suitcase on his way. The exterior of the building he walked out says: "Higuchi Medical Facility Seventh Research Center."

Back in the building, the man looked down at the scientists in the gym-transformed research facility. He did a thumbs up gesture. One scientist nodded back, before pulling a container out of the cryogenic storage area. He puts it inside a machine connected to an operating screen, which turned on and displayed a spinning DNA diagram.

Back to the current timeline:

"What time is it?" That was my first question. And who am I asking? I live alone in my apartment. Hold on, since when was I back in my apartment? I wasn't. I'm in a hotel room, with two queen sized beds.

"It's eleven O'clock dumbass." Misaka said, standing at the doorway of the room.

What happened last night was a blur, it was almost a dream. Did we walk home? I was probably exhausted after that.

"You nearly fainted again after Mugino's gang left. After we got out of the place, Shinobu hotwired a shared car, laboratory property."

"Where's 19982?"

She dropped us off here and then drove 19982 to the hospital, the one where I met the old doctor."

"Why hospital?"

"Okay, the doc is a researcher too, 19982 needs to readjust her body condition, because of all the chemicals in the containers they've been in. Are you awake now or are you going to skip lunch?"

I took a quick shower, and changed back into my usual shirt.

"Let's go." I said, we walked to the elevators.

"Jeez, you really freaked me out back there." She muttered.

"Oh really? Stop being so…" I didn't know what else to say,

"Just… shut the hell up." I did. Dang she's always like that.

"We are paying her a visit, Shinobu is with her there too. Actually can we please call her something other than 19982?"

"I didn't want to either."

We walked out of the hotel and saw an ice cream van, a man was leaning over the window smiling nicely, waving good bye to a group of kids. Misaka seemed to recognize him. The owner waved at her too.

"Hey! You are the girl I saw the other day! How's things with your sister? Hopefully you guys stopped arguing right? It's probably not a huge thing, everyone has sister problems. But as I said, you might break up with your loved ones, but if you have a sibling, you are stuck with that person forever."

Misaka flinched, her face darkened instantly.

"Are you okay? You know that man?" No answer.

She marched over to the window, and violently grabbed him by the collar.

"DON'T YOU EVER BRING HER UP AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME!? Don't see me again, don't speak about her ever. Sibling problems you speak of eh? Well I assure you there's no need to worry about that anymore, coz' now she's…" Her voice cracked, I noticed she was tearing up. Her anger was replaced by grief. I figured out what had happened. The owner probably saw Misaka confronting one of her earlier clones the other day, and thought they were arguing over something. She let go of the man and started sobbing.

I begun:

"Look, I'm sorry about your…" She turned away from me, covering her face.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I've only met you at that vending machine." She started walking away.

"Yeah I know that."

"I'm going back. My friends are probably worried about me." She said.

"What about your sister?"

"You go, Shinobu needs to meet you anyways. Damn, give me a break."

"Sure, take your time."

"What do you know? About me, about how I felt?" She muttered.

"I'm being honest, not a ton a'ight? I'm sorry I can't help you out a lot this time. But just out of curiosity, do you still trust me?"

"Think about that." With that said she left.

It was an emotional moment. I took no outside information when I was walking towards to hospital. I reviewed her words, like: "Who are you?" "I've only met you at a vending machine." She wasn't necessarily creeped out but come to think of it, how was it my business in the first place? I did just stick my nose in. How's that gonna change anything, am I trying to be a so called "Important Member of Society?" I'm still just living my life, that is full of twists and turns. Hey, I'm cool with it. It happened, so I'm gonna move on. It's not like there's no reason for me to become part of this. I felt like my life totally collided with this large, recent, Being. All this crap. It's alright, I'm cool with it. I'm sure she still thinks of me as a friend right? Her question circled through my head. Three simple words:

"Who are you?"

She just left. I'm not super obsessed over her, but it made me felt empty inside. That was my conclusion of my feelings. She was just saddened by the events, and will be fine. Suddenly, my brain tingled again. I was sensing something. I looked back at me, and saw a pale face through the flow of pedestrians. Accelerator. I've heard of him, but never seen him. The back of my mind sensed him. He had moppy white hair, and wears a simple black t shirt. He was so pale and skinny. Rumors says his powers extends to blocking UV rays. I stilled stared blankly, my eyes widening. A strange cold feeling engulfed my chest. Is he sensing me too? I turned away immediately before he noticed me and ran towards the hospital. His sudden appearance chilled me to my bones, he looked intimidating enough just by keeping a neutral expression. Was it really him?

"Whoa, here." I heard Shinobu's voice. She was waiting for me.

"Where is Misaka?"

"She's taking a break. Guess she's not coming. Something happened, the clone reminds her of her earlier clones who got killed."

"Jeez… She's always acting according to her own emotions. The clones might do the same, in terms of developing personalities they are likely to develop her personality. Hey, by the way you look pale."

"I think I saw him."

"Accelerator?"

We walked to the huge back yard of the hospital, where patients were recovering. 19998 was sitting on a swing, she was staring blankly.

"What's up." She greeted me and went off the swing.

"Your sister is not coming this time, I'm sorry, she can't take all the events happening."

"I don't blame her, I know my appearance haunts her. I can't blame myself either." She said, staring at her palm.

"Come on." Shinobu said.

We walked in from the back garden and took the elevator up. I wasn't even paying attention to which floor we were going up to. The door opened up to a clean looking corridor.

"This way." We walked to a waiting area that is dressed like a living room. Very comforting. An old doctor sat on one of the couches, with a wide face and grey hair on the sides of his head.

"Hi. Thanks for coming, I've heard of you. Come in my office, little more privacy." He said warmly. We walked into a typical, decent sized office with a desk complete with a laptop and a cup of coffee. A side of the room was covered by a bookshelf, which made me suspicious that there's gonna be a hidden room.

"I'm Meido Gaeshi, or Heaven Canceller." We shook hands.

"I see Misaka needed a little time out? That's fine. Want tea?"

"That would be great, thanks." I said.

"Sit, make yourselves comfortable. I know what you might think, you can trust me." He said, as he steeped three cups of tea.

"I am glad to inform you that though injecting emotions into a linked brain network is risky, this case is mostly successful. Right now I need to readjust all the clones' bodies, this is the hard bit. If I don't, the chemicals and artificial hormones will shorten their life expectancy significantly."

This time he signed sadly, his age showing. The things he'd seen, what he'd experienced seemed to all be reflected in his eyes.

"I know Accelerator. He had no choice. Right now it seems there's still basic rules and patterns to follow. In this case having great powers still can't change who you are. And the researcher…"

"He's being used. I know."

"Shinobu, can you and her step out a bit? Actually sorry, it's better if you guys stay here." He looked at me.

"I'm sorry to tell you, your case is even less common than I thought. I'm not sure if it's. Coincidence. People had Accelerator's brain data successfully merge with their brain, your is naturally similar and had been activated so suddenly. Based off my prediction, the process started off slow when you were twelve."

"I made a mistake by taking this, I was out of powers." I took out the ability body crystal out of my pockets. He took it and examined it.

"I'm afraid this did speed up the process of your ability change inside the brain. You were estimated to become a Level 5 in three months, if using my algorithm. Now it would be even harder to tell."

"So am I the eighth Level 5?"

"Ninth Level 5. There's seven official ones before you, however, there is at least one that is unrecognized. With the technology of cloning maturing faster than ever, Level 5s soon will be much more common."

"How many are out there looking for me?"

"Yes, I know Shinobu told you about it. I'm sorry, I really don't know all of them. There are people interested in you. There are people with so much power, they managed to blackmail Board of Director members into helping them. But I know a huge character, he is the one that ordered the scientist rep to come to the US and find you. She knew it was safer here, Academy City researchers were evidently visiting the United States and making strong ties right behind the officials' backs. She then pretended to lose contact with you. I'm just saying the truth, as much as I think there's not much options." I nodded in understanding.

"I remember her, Yoshikawa."

"I appreciate that you understood. The rep worked for the Level Six Shift project and is the only one that met you." More nodding.

"There is one last thing I need to tell you…" He hesitated.

"That kind of requires you to make a decision."

"Yes?"

"Level 5s are known to have slightly destabilized personality because of their ability changes in the brain were similarly extreme. Take Misaka for example…"

"Oh my god don't bring her up, I've witnessed. and experienced it."

"Exactly, it gets worse if you look at Accelerator. This is basically what will happen." He signed and took a sip of tea.

"I am extremely sorry, but this is the most likely outcome: your brain will start to destabilize around the age of 17."

I can only nod like I always did. You know how when you heard something shocking you end up having no significant reaction? You just try to accept and make sense of it, you managed to do it but your thoughts are blank, only focusing on that shocking thing but not thinking through it, just thinking about it. Then I started giggling, and finally I couldn't hold back. I started laughing out loud but I couldn't hear how loud. I didn't even know what's causing me to laugh. Then I started hallucinating, I wasn't in the office anymore. In a blank space. All the people I've known throughout my life, from all places somehow fit inside the room, surrounding me. They all spoke in the same blank voice:

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean? You guys know me." I replied in a soft voice.


	5. Hospital

Mean while:

The same guy who was overseeing the experiments appeared in a huge office, sitting on one of the couches in the center of the room. He sat there calmly as if waiting for someone. Another man came in the room and seemed surprised to see him there. It's a Caucasian man, he's wearing a suit and looked as if he came back from a meeting.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, before locking the door.

"You miss me? Experiments are all going well, and we're gonna rock the world man."

"You are mad."

"I'm the scientist, I control lot's of experiments, my friend. And I have ties everywhere, so I say I'm not mad. What? Not in the mood to see me? You'd better appreciate my visit." He said, casually showing his ID.

"Well I do appreciate you flying all the way to America." Said the new guy as he tried to remain calm.

"Yeah. I mean, I pulled some spare time, and my jet flies faster than commercial airlines. I'm not staying here, no need to worry about jet lag."

"Let's get to the point. You know? Not everyone here knows about Esper."

"Well, the clones are ready. They've been there since the last project, weaponizing Espers. This concept did exist since the Cold War era, Soviet Union tried it, you guys tried it. No good results. Misaka Mikoto was used as the template, but the cloning process wasn't super mature at that time. They shared only a fraction of the similarities to the Original, including abilities. But, if we can create a Level 6, it will be a breakthrough. That's the newest, current project. I have to say, thanks for helping me. You see, money is not everything I care about, even though it takes up a huge percentage of all my values."

He signed and continued:

"Kihara Gensei is out of the game, man. He's too caught up, obsessed in certain areas. Me? Sure, we share similarities, but he's… nah. He can't last very long like that. I like to use a balance of theories and practical approaches. You get your share for sure. Think about this whole new area we unlocked. Progress in weaponization and military usage or other areas would only be a by-product, not what I'm enslaving myself over. Other would be interested, so it's a Win Win. Pleasing everyone to ensure I don't get my ass tangled up in any trouble, because everyone would want a piece. You clearly don't know much about me don't you?" One awkward silence.

"Well, I can only help you this time. If you screw up or get busted, I won't be able to visit you in City. I might not even be safe here in the US. If that happens, you're on your own." Said the man.

"Oh that's not your concern, it's not part of your job. I can deal with some Board of Director members. Most of them want the influence, or the technological advancement, so they basically turn a blind eye. Remember, it's not the US anymore, things work differently. Got to get used to it." The researcher remained casual.

"You don't seemed worried, just remember, the House always wins. Hey, just don't forget about my share." The man chuckled coldly, as if unmoved.

"We are part of the House in this case, so don't kick yourself out. You know who's not? Those teenage Espers, thinking they have everything under control."

Researcher's POV:

"What if the experiments fail?" He said, as if questioning. I'm honestly getting sick of his attitude.

"Not to worry, we still have two more options. Heard of Misaka Mikoto?"

"Railgun. What about the second option? You did mention about another guy."

"Yes, it was very recent, a sudden power change. We wasn't able to lock onto him. I sent one of my scientists to get him over here. Guess what happened? They lost contact. Apparently the scientist, she told me the plane was hijacked, then the hijackers were apprehended. They lost contact in the process, and now he just lives in that place."

"What's his powers?"

"He's rumoured to be able to manipulate gases, but his brain isn't that stable unfortunately. Rapid power changes, I don't know what happened to him, but he might move from Level 4 to Level 5. You see, as we uncover more about Esper powers, we know that is originates from the brain. Most high level Espers have relatively unstable brains. The guy we were talking about, his brain might completely destabilize on itself without outside influence."

"Well I have to say, that's risky. If he has an unstable brain and power change emerges, is his power really simple as that?"

"That's my point, he is the only one we don't have sufficient information on. Not to worry. It's only a matter of time before we catch up with him. Railgun alone is enough to study for at least 10 years. Besides, we have her DNA and cloning technology is getting more advanced."

"Hmm…" He scratched his chin, finally got his attention.

About 6000 miles back:

"Can I have some water?" First thing I said.

"Oh thank god you're awake." I looked up and saw a party. Everyone is here. Misaka, her friends, and my friends who live in the same apartment building.

"Guys, my birthday is three months from now." I said, jokingly. Well that didn't help. My smile dissolved bit by bit. Something's wrong. My memories rushed back.

"Doc, so tell me more about this brain condition. Why was I out?"

"That was just from shock, I'm sorry. But don't make it worse. Even a normal human brain is hard enough to study. An Esper brain is more like another plain of reality, another way of working out according to different powers. Although different powers originates the same way."

"If it's just a different way of interpreting reality, why is it considered supernatural? It gotta be more complicates right?"

"The majority of us don't have use the Esper plain. That's because most Espers were not born, they were made. Natural Espers are referred to as Gemstones. That's why your case is rare, not because of similarity to Accelerator's brain which is merely a game of probability. Your case is truly rare because you were born non Esper like everyone else, but experienced ability change without outside influence or Academy City's so-called Curriculum. Naturally born Espers are called Gemstones, you are somewhere in between."

"You did mention a decision?"

"Well, actually not quite. I'm talking about how to approach it. There's ways to cope with this rare condition, or if you are even gonna decide to have it cured."

"Am I gonna die?"

"With a smaller chance, most likely you will cause a huge Poltergeist, a resonation so strong it's possible to make Accelerator go out of control. Either way your brain will meltdown, there is a theoretical limit on what percentage the Esper calculation takes up your brain. After that you can fall into an eternal coma. Because if the calculation surpasses the limit, the Esper portion will try to dictate your brain as it already holds parts of your subconscious mind. It's hard to imagine after that. A zombie state? You emit a strong AIM field by yourself. This requires lots of consideration. I know you don't want to stay here anymore, your brain had stabled enough. You can go now if you want, but please come back within month so I can figure out some way."

"If I don't do anything and let it slide, the chance of people experimenting on me would be a new low won't it? Their data is gonna be messed up." I stated weakly.

"You have a point. Yes, it's possible. I've seen lots of people experimented on, who lived without a choice. To some people abilities is like a curse. You know who I'm talking about." He signed.

I wasn't super gloomy when I walked out of the hospital. My thoughts hopped around. It was night time already, the street lights were on. Misaka suddenly asked:

"Are you just gonna die?"

"Or else? Sitting paralyzed for the rest of my life? Everyone dies eventually." I said casually.

"Do you know how stupid that is!? Any idea?! That means you're just gonna not live anymore!? Or you just want scientists and experiments to stay away from you?"

"I just asked out of curiosity. Let them do experiments on me all they want, that's the least I care. At least I can benefit someone."

"So what are you saying!? Tell me! You don't care about life and death just like one of my clones! What's gonna matter if what the doctor said will happen? You didn't lose everything."

"You… so now you suddenly care about me?"This time I saw a true blush, I felt like I got right to the point. She hesitated this time and spoke, but quieter.

"Yeah, you are right." Her voice trembled a bit. She took a deep breath.

"I do care. And it makes me sad when people care about you when you don't. JUST BECAUSE YOU MIGHT DIE OF A RARE CONDITION, HOW SPECIAL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? Special enough to basically commit suicide?"

"I'm not saying I don't care about myself." I clarified.

"You care, that's good, but it's fine. I mean, It's fine either way. I will stay… out of your life."

She started sobbing again. It's the third time I saw her break. This time it's because of me. As much as what the doctor told me shocked me enough to make me pass out, I felt like she took the hardest blow. And what I said didn't help much either. I just realized how much I reminded her of her clones. She still hadn't recovered from that, and I just reopened this wound. I do care about myself. Again I recalled what she said, which basically told me how much of an asshole I was being.

"I'm sorry for being like that… especially when you were in that state of shock. I shouldn't have minded your business. Especially when I blamed you for stepping into my life." She apologized.

"No, don't feel like that. Also I did basically run into you at a random place."

"How can you… still be that chill?"

"Because I am happy I got to meet you guys, everyone. I do care about myself, but I am thankful for reminding me of it."

"I have one more favor. I'm so sorry, you've had so much going on I… I felt like you help me but I didn't appreciate that. You don't have to come."

"Of course not. Anything, don't feel like that."

"Accelerator is hunting down my clones because they didn't to show up at site. I learnt that while you were out."


	6. Accelerator

Accelerator's POV:

Many people have tried to cross me, nibble away at my position. But always, after losing a limb or two, they know better and learn someone from it. Idiots, some not even worth mentioning. I'm just curious: what kind of a person am I, to you? You might call me a villain who is hungry for power, hmm… greedy. Or, you might think of me as a pacifist? If I have absolute power, no one will ever try to touch me. I will make challenging me the most illogical thing you can ever do. Didn't you realize? I'm already sick of all the fighting and bloodshed. So far there is no one I could trust, everyone wanted a piece of me. But what if I don't work with people, and instead use them all to my advantage. I'm already deciding to quit fighting the clones, so I decided to think of them only as tools for making me a Level 6. By the time I get to Level 6, they all served their purpose. But no, that wasn't the case. They are smarter than I thought, they have emotions now. I want to actually use them, try not to kill more of them.

"You wanna come out?" I called for her in the pitch-black alleyway. "I'm not here to kill anyone." No answer.

A figure fired at me from behind a trash can. My powers automatically activated. I didn't want the bullets to fly back at her, they ricocheted to a different angle. The cone ran from the trash can and turned right, I followed. They had training, I had to admit.

"You know that won't work against me, just stop." I kept running, not turning back to look at the crater and damage left by a landmine that just detonated under my feet. I finally went out of the alleyway, and into a giant port. The same one I killed 9982. An uncomfortable feeling hit me as I remembered the same people I had to kill cleaned up my mess. What is this one's number again? 10031.

I noticed it's a trap, but a small one. As I walked further into the port, I noticed what's up. Every clone was there, remaining thousands trying to ambush me. How cute. They stood behind cover, inside or on top of neatly lined up cargo containers. I stood there stunned, how did they suddenly have feelings? I didn't even have time to finish my thoughts. Everyone of them fired at me. Well I couldn't exactly do anything. The hailstorm of bullets flew away from me in every direction. Vector redirection. Okay, these high energy rounds were super fast, and very dense. I won't deny it, it's getting overwhelming, but I can't show my weaknesses to them. I conjured up strong mini-storms to assist me. The firing stopped, and instead hundreds of rockets flew at me. I didn't even feel the heat when they exploded, much less the shockwave. It was bright. The explosion expanded outwards with me in the center, since I acted as the center of redirection.

"Are we done yet!?" I called out to all of them. "I said I am not here to kill anyone!I know the impression I left! We were just being used! Those people who cloned you guys used you, now they attempt to use me too!"

"The clones feel threatened by you, so if you have anything to say, talk to us." I heard a familiar voice. It's the Original.

"Pleasure to meet you again, Railgun." I smirked. Things were just warming up. Everything felt familiar, same childish looking figure, chestnut hair and eyes. I can already feel how welcomed I am, as I redirected a coin projectile flying at Mach 3.

"So you brought some guests eh?" I looked at one boy who looked the same age as Misaka, a taller guy with spiky hair, and one clone that looked particularly interesting for some reason.

"I'm sick of fighting them. That's just the truth." I told them.

"And I'm sick of hearing your bullshit." She answered back.

"You think I don't know I'm being used? I know I need to reach Level 6."

"So that justified killing the clones?" The spiky haired guy asked rhetorically.

"Well I'm not gonna kill them, I'm gonna… work with them. You see, they are being used too."

"Right now you are the immediate threat." Answered the spiky haired guy.

"I wasn't trying to kill them. Didn't you hear what I said!?" I was getting frustrated. I launched whatever was nearby, metal pipes, rocks, steel beams. They flew in an arc before going back down at them, even faster than Railgun. I was surprised when the boy redirected them back at me in a similar manner. The objects flew at me along with a huge shockwave, faster than any explosion. I had to actually concentrate on calculation. Time slowed down, I was ready as the shockwave and objects hit me. This time I felt the force of it, a full on impact. Time went back to normal and everything got scattered in every direction.

"Interesting! Never seen such a match before!" I exclaimed.

"Vector manipulation. My powers enabled to me to do similar things. It's limited only to particles though, not waves. You can redirect radiation, UV rays, electric currents." The boy said.

"I never learnt of that." I said.

"It was pretty recent, rapid power changes. One portion of the Esper part of my brain is naturally similar to yours."

"What are you trying to do?" He asked.

"The researchers, every time they make a move, they think they have advantage over me. No, I am always one step, just one step ahead. I am adding a little tweak to this project. Instead of using their way to reach level six, I am using my way, then hit them where they weren't expecting. Do you know, what this is?" I held up an iPod. "Heard of Level Upper?"

I saw his face turn cold. Then he started staring at the ground, thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about in your tiny mind? You want power? Then get it!" I can't control my laughter, a high-pitched, sadistic tone as in how people think. The past months I've perfected my ability and manipulation to bring fear. Wind blew harder and harder around us, me or the boy caused it. I continued:

"Power is power, no matter how you obtain it. You might take shortcuts, or you might work very hard for it. But great power isn't about if you deserve it or not, it's about if you can get it. Doesn't matter what you did or how you are using it!"

The boy stared at the ground more, his face darkened. Another strong Esper with a troubled past. I wish we had more in common.

"Are you alright?" Misaka asked him.

"Don't let him sway you." The older guy told him.

"Sure, you have your own way to obtain power, but the clones are my sisters. They are human. You get power from them, you use them, get ready to pay." She said.

"You finally understood my point. I'm always happy to pay, by having to deal with you. By having to rip apart another soul. We come from different worlds. You see, I don't put people who challenge me down. I make them pay entrance fee. Boy, that ain't a cheap price."

With that said Misaka charged me, energy buzzing in both hands. A tendril lashed out at me. With waves or electrical currents, I have to actually control it myself. The tendril blasted back at her with a much stronger current and voltage. All this in a fraction of a second, as she was clutching her shoulder, her clothes smoldering.

"Nice enthusiasm you got going on! Let's try something new."

I caught the vector of the wind as it spun faster and faster. Several spinning masses formed out in the sea, sucking up sea water. These masses joined together and rolled across to me. I compressed them and they contained all the sea water. She made a huge lightning storm.

"You know what makes water conductive? Ions, in substances called Electrolytes. You should know as an Electromaster don't you?"

My hurricane, now buzzing with electricity expanded, spinning faster than ever. 250 mph, 260 and going up. My redirection makes me the eye, the part that is most calm.

Suddenly it seemed to get weaker. I'm feeling sluggish, my headaches! I clutched my head, a ringing sound pierced through into brain, followed by a whooshing sound. Then my head cleared for a second for me to realize, my hurricane got dissolved! The sick feeling got to me again, I clutched my aching head, then my stomach. I was too disoriented to realize someone struck the back of my head.


	7. Internal Struggles

What am I trying to do? I am gonna broadcast the Level Upper via the Misaka network. Using the computing ability of all remaining clones to speed up the process of Level 6 transition. I was so close to absolute power, until I got interrupted. What happened? Why? I always don't get what I wanted as if someone is messing with me. I don't believe in superior beings or fate. I am the superior being, I make my own fate. Something tells me I am not like that. I am already the strongest Esper, the stronger I am, the more people will try to study me, get what they want out of me. So why do I ask for more power? It's human nature, I will never be able to suppress people's thirst for challenge. I can break individuals but I will never be able to break this pattern, not forever.

I woke up in a complete dark space, cold and empty. I felt warm water on the ground. Smelled like rust, is that blood? It's the clones! I recognized them. They all just lay there, their bodies badly mutilated. All types of wounds. Then I realized I caused the damages, some I still recognize. I clutched my head, it didn't ache but felt extremely heavy, my chest was heavy too. I can't breathe, I can't think. My legs buckled and I fell.

"Fuck me! What have I done…"

I choked and tears started streaming down out of control. What is this feeling… I've never had it before. It's so strange, I didn't want all these to happen, but I had to use the clones as tools. As I looked into the bodies, there were more people I've hurt, some sat their crying, stunned as they lost a limb. I hurt them, why did I have to? Is this feeling called remorse?

"You hurt them because they crossed you."

"Make a decision." Two familiar voices spoke. I turned to look, they were… me. Two other me.

"Power is not truly what you want. Said the rational representation of Accelerator as he tried his best to analyze Accelerator's own thoughts."

"Don't trust anyone, use them to your advantage, as your slave! Power is all you need, you can get whatever you want. Power can be used for anything! Good or evil doesn't matter. The researchers who tried to study you, they have power so they can do these things. If you have more power than them, you own them all!"

"I can understand the thirst for power. However that is not the immediate problem. The immediate problem is finding someone to trust, friends. That is always better than being one sole person. You also won't have about people who tried to take advantage over you. Stated the rational side of Accelerator again, finding an answer to Accelerator's troubles."

"Will you shut the hell up!? You're always interrupting with your Logistical Thinking and bullshit." He punched the rational me, who threw a punch back. Their fighting looked so unnatural, like robots, one would punch the other and he would punch back. I watched as the two avatars of my thoughts dissolved into golden stars. I closed my eyes, as the scene switched again.

"An object will remain at rest unless acted upon by an external force. An object will continue at a constant velocity unless acted upon by some force along the line of motion. If an object is moving, it will move at a straight line unless acted upon at an angle, by external force." Newton's laws of motion, summary. This was my advanced elementary class when I discovered my redirection abilities. The sun shone through the classroom windows and onto my face, as I caught a whiff of the familiar classroom smell. Something was off, I opened my eyes and discovered it was empty. The kid who was always smuggling snacks into class, the kid who was always being noisy, not there. Guess who the teacher was? Me.

"Hey there! Had a nice nap? If I have to, I will give you detention." He chuckled.

"Very funny, who are you, wannabe Accelerator?"

"What a description. I am you. Except we are, in your world. Look out the window." I did, as I saw everyone was me, variations of my face, there were kids, adults, who all had my features.

"This isn't my world." I said.

"Oh yes it is. It is the extreme of what you want actually. The extreme, amplified thoughts when the two polarity of your personality combines. You want power, to change yourself, but you can't change the pattern. There will always be people trying to give you trouble, tempting you no matter how strong you are. Instead, what if the world revolves around you?" The other me said.

"The world doesn't."

"Well make it revolve around you. Hehehe."

Well thanks, I'd keep that in mind. I have to go. Though it's refreshing to talk to… myself." I said.

"I knew it, how boring. Well then, enjoy the outside world. Don't forget to keep in touch, with yourself. I'm bored, trapped in this world." The other me waved, and I opened my eyes.


	8. Level Upper

I opened my eyes to see Misaka, the particular clone and the spiky haired guy-Touma standing next to me. The boy with similar abilities as me was nowhere to be seen. In fact, nothing can be seen from here. We were trapped in the eye of a hurricane. The 300 miles per hour wind barrier looked downright trippy, it was a spinning mass that's impossible to see through, it was charged, absorbed all the electricity from Misaka. Pockets of superheated air, plasma, made interesting patterns before dissolving into nothingness. I then realized that the wind was scorching hot, with absolutely no moisture.

"What happened?" I asked,

"John has gone rogue."

"That guy? He was able to counter my redirection because of similar powers." I noticed.

"That was recently discovered. His original powers were controlling gases, and the density has to be same or lighter than air at certain elevations. Ever since he took ability body crystal he can manipulate temperature and density at any level, even extreme compression or heating up to ionization. You also took advanced classes right?" Misaka asked.

"Yeah, so he can also counter your electro powers?"

"Technically. I don't know how it went up to your powers."

"Since his power extends to anything to do with air, density, temperature, he probably have strong computing powers. Anything traveling through gases, as long as it's a particle with sufficient movement of gas it is a vector he can control. He has 100% control over the kinetic energy of gas at a molecular level. My power can redirect any vector, doesn't limit to anything. it includes any type of energy, even radiation."

"Can you pull a vacuum then?"

"Yes. Though there are limits to our powers. The faster the object, or the bigger the mass, the more brain capacity is taken up. I cannot counter him for too long. Our brain resonates, since his brain is less stable, it puts a greater strain on his brain to keep up."

"We've met a doctor, the doctor said his brain will destabilize." Misaka muttered.

"If that happens, he will truly go rogue. There is a chance his body will be destroyed, if not dictated by his Esper conscious." The clone said. "It is much more complicated than the information I received in the experiment."

Third Person Narrative:

The port was in a mess, the faction of clones scattered everywhere, some ran away. The spinning beast started sucking in cargo containers and debris. The port area was evacuated, as in the streets beyond the ports countless Antiskill vehicles lined up. No Antiskill interfered with the standoff. The heat radiating off the storm started countless fires around the port, shipments of flammable substances being the kindling. An oil refinery further into harbor was getting torn to pieces, pipelines leaked everywhere. Natural gas and gasoline fumes were now at the perfect fuel to air ratio. A burning debris struck right on. Heat and debris ruptured tanks containing tonnes of refined hydrocarbon. Ancient substances that formed when the earliest forgotten, unrecorded, civilizations existed. All gone in explosions and pillars of fire. Luckily, the facility was empty, everyone escaped when they sensed the first hint of fighting. That was only a piece.

All the havoc wrecking outside was completely barred away from what's happening inside the storm. No law enforcement was engaged, they were only evacuating citizens. Again, the Board of Director members didn't do anything to stop what was going on. Academy City, a sovereign state, but it's an area semi enclosed by Tokyo. To be precise, in southern Tokyo and bordering the eastern Tokyo bay. A small portion of the harbor that belonged to Academy City was blocked off from the rest of the Tokyo bay. The only one giving them any attention now was the captain of a freighter, he sat and watched in shock as the burning wreck of the refinery was sucked up into the monstrosity. At that time he was getting ready to leave the port and was playing cards with the crew, waiting. What happened this day will be denied by the officials, and be hidden from the rest of the world.

"Where are you guys now?" A voice seemed to be able to reach the group through the storm. "Let me give you a hint. You are caught up in a hurricane, but you are not in the eye. I am in the eye. Gotcha!"

"What are you doing?" Touma demanded.

"Just testing things out, like this awesome new ability."

"This isn't you. It's just your Esper consciousness." Touma answered.

"That's hurtful, what do you mean? I'd always been myself. My Esper brain is always part of me. People change you know? But in a way that they become more like their real self." He said. "Right now you should worry about yourself. Tell me, why aren't you being broiled? That's because Accelerator is redirecting the heat radiation!"

"What the, I feel, wait I feel something." Accelerator muttered. "This is not the eye of the storm! He somehow activated my powers, I'm redirecting everything, creating a pocket of safe area."

"Bingo! How sweet, better thank your new friend! You have no idea what I can do through AIM diffusion." The voice answered back. "Remember, I have a strong AIM field, so it actually puts a bigger strain on Accelerator's brain."

"What do you want now?" Misaka demanded. "Remember what you told me? If you need anything help you can always reach out to your friends. What happened to you now? I know you are being bothered by something out there."

"Oh you are helping me, in ways you don't even know." The voice said.

"Stop, it's no use." Touma said. "This is not his normal self. Whatever he is thinking of right now it's influenced by his unstable Esper brain." No answer this time.

"Do you know how to stop him?" Touma asked Accelerator. Accelerator only stuttered, and had no idea what to do.

"Come on, just call me John, short for my real name, Misaka knows." Said John. "Sometimes you just have to ask for help, so lemme help you learn. Right now I am disrupting Accelerator, obstructing his full powers by AIM diffusion field. You see, my fields are stronger than his because of how unstable my brain is. It radiates out like uranium. But our brain structures are so similar my field doesn't have to be so strong it goes rogue, since my primary powers are not Diffusion Ghost. The question is, how do you counter my disruption? Five second guess."

"...To counter it, I need sufficient calculation capacity to control that level of AIM emission." Accelerator answered weakly after a while.

"Yes! That happens to be correct! But a little slower than I expected." John taunted. "Accelerator's Level Upper is a good option, but that would be cheating! You want an A?"

Accelerator only stared at the ground. He had complex feelings, after he had confronted himself in his blackout. How much more of an indefinable amount is he gonna ask for? Using the Misaka Network for extra computing powers will put the clones in a coma, they will need Heaven Canceller right away. Misaka talked in a hoarse whisper:

"I know whatcha thinking, you have no right to ask for anything else after how much you had hurt them." The clone intervened:

"I know how you feel, sis. It's only been a day since you rescued me out of the lab, since I had was a lot in a day. The only thing I learned is the importance of my life. Only scraped the surface of this world, but I can tell it is great." She said.

"You're not helping me! You're helping him! What is wrong with you people?." Misaka teared up again.

"It's alright sis. It's my fault you feel this way. I do know to value the people I care about, it's you guys out of the seven billion other possibilities." The clone said, in a comforting whisper. "Also, John means a lot to you guys don't he? He is a nice person, won't you want him back? Please, let me preserve your dreams and his. I'm not sure if these words sound meaningful to you, I will figure it out." Misaka gulped. The clone then looked at Accelerator.

"And you, Accelerator. I might never be able to forgive you, but as for now, give me the Level Upper." Accelerator handed her the IPod with a shaking hand.

"I promise to bring you to Heaven Canceller right away. The reversing file for the device is also in there, it should restore your brain." Said Accelerator.

"Yes, and also it needs to be a quick confrontation. The more you fight him the less stabilized his brain is, only a quick defeat can restore his brain."

With one last smile at Misaka, the clone inserted the ear buds and played the file. Non users cannot even imagine what type of sounds the file played, and how strong it has to be to alter the brainwaves. To the clone, it's something she never experienced before. Instead of injecting data using the machines, it's stimulating her senses. To normal people, the sound would have sounded like a mix of brutal dubstep and glitch hop track playing through a short circuiting speaker. The brainwave pattern imitated is Accelerator, making him the administrator of the Level Upper network. The device makes you stronger temporarily, because it shares powers, not improve it. It makes Accelerator Level 6, temporarily.

"Wanna test your limits huh?" John taunted again.

"It's your limits that's been tested." Accelerator responded.

"Let's see. Have you even met a true match yet?"


	9. Level 6

The best fighting scene wouldn't need to involve strong narrative skills, details, or rich sensory elements. The best fighting scene is two strong opponents walked into a house and after a while, one of them walks out alive but injured. This is the best fighting scene because it involves the mystery of what truly happened, the audience uses their imagination to compose their own details. Blocked from the outside world, a confrontation is going on inside the storm. What truly happened inside? I am the narrator, should I tell you? I can't because I don't know. The outside people don't know, no one will know because again, the officials will deny it. But the people involved in it knows.

Accelerator's POV:

I feel, natural, this is what reaching Level 6 feels like. I will preserve this day. As for my thirst for power, I feel like it means something. I'm not the chosen one or something. Power still comes for me because I asked for it.

"What are you doing?" John asked. "Don't you crave for absolute power to do anything? What about people who give you trouble?"

"This is not how absolute power works. I cannot break the pattern established for tens of thousands of years. There will always be people attempting to challenge me, so I will get better at dealing with it."

"No, that's exactly how absolute power works. You just haven't experienced it. You can't reach it, so you don't want it. What if you do? Don't you wanna be perfect? I can help you, and you can help me."

"I've experienced enough. Perfection itself, is a flaw!" With that said I've had enough. "Get out of my brain." I muttered as I countered his AIM blockade. My head is hurting, but I kept going. With one final push in my mental battle, I heard an "uhmf!" come from him. Time to get physical! It felt like sumo wrestling. We have similar powers, I'm redirecting his vector while he is trying to redirect mine, causing a large disturbance in the flow of the hurricane. I am losing this wrestling match, as it's still hard to concentrate while fighting off his AIM Field. He seemed to notice my strain.

"Careful there, if you don't concentrate well you know what will happen." He continued to taunt. It just realized this is not his full powers, he is saving it for something.

Rocks and debris and I beams flew at me like bullets, as the storm got rougher. They got scattered around when they hit my disturbance. My redirection is starting to slack off, as I started feeling the impact forces and heat. Tendrils of lightning started to lick at us, one Misaka was busy redirecting lightning seeing me being occupied. One bolt of lighting struck Touma, but he seemed to be fine for some reason. "My right hand…" he muttered. Then he stepped in front of me! Dumbass… doesn't he know only I can redirect? The disturbance got bigger, the impossibly fast storm was scattered more and more.

"This is about the enthusiasm I need. Work together. You're actually quite good." He admitted.

"He can retain that much electric energy." Touma muttered.

"You know, you have to learn to use your ability to the full extent. I cannot manipulate electric currents, heating air into plasma wastes too much power. The answer is molten salt, the storm is so hot that it evaporates any moisture, even melting the sea salt, which it's melting point is around 800 to 900 Celsius. Nice and cozy! Now once the salt reaches liquid state or dissolved in water, its ions can conduct electricity."

"Thanks, I will keep that in mind." I said. With Misaka and Touma working together, I used my full calculation powers, it's hard to concentrate but I tried. The disturbance got even bigger, but my energy is draining. If my redirection got worn out, it's only a matter of time before we get swallowed.

"I could kill you like this. If your redirection got worn out, it's only a matter of time before you get swallowed." He said, as if reading my mind. "But that would be bland"

The storm died down.

Third Person:

The storm died down to reveal the destroyed portion of the port, which resembled a war zone. The ground was scorched, metal pieces-what's left of the cargo containers, were scattered everywhere. The city area beyond the port were badly damaged too, fire consumed some small houses. Buildings were struck by debris. Windows shattered from heatwaves, craters left by explosions scarred the ground around the port. Antiskill working alongside MAR, now moved to lockdown the area, but they weren't given orders to engage and had been waiting for hours.

Meanwhile in an Antiskill operating vehicle, their agitated head operator had been restless. A debri had struck the windshield which cracked, nearly killing some members.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Antiskill Officer Yomikawa Aiho screamed into the microphone. "We've been waiting here for hours, City is being damaged…"

"I'm not making these decisions. If you have to, retreat further back." The voice from the radio said.

"Alright just tell me, how bad is the situation?" Said the operator, trying to calm down.

"It's a power going rogue, but not yet as serious as the poltergeist. One of them has been identified as Accelerator."

"So what? MAR had been involved, it's Accelerator, so? Does that mean we are sitting here forever and let people die?"

"It's more serious than that, the power going rogue isn't Accelerators, that person hadn't been identified. Also, since the Therestina incident, MAR had low credibility. There's nothing I can do about it, a network of corrupt members extends from the Board of Directors to MAR operators." The other Officer lowered his voice closer to a whisper. "Some even left MAR and infiltrated Antiskill, you along with several other operators are the only ones I would depend my…" His voice turned to static, as smoke leaked out of radio systems, the lights shut down and turned back on with back up power. The technologically advanced vehicle with the best equipments had been rendered useless.

"Shit! We've been hit with an EMP strike."

The storm was now dissolved for unknown reasons. What is known to the outside world is every detail happened as they fought.

"This is bad!" Said Touma. "Antiskill and MAR is here." The quad had been hiding behind damaged structures.

"It's has to be a quick fight!" Said Accelerator, he sprinted out of cover, launching whatever he could find at the general direction of John, only to get scattered. The clone fired a full magazine of densified, high energy rounds, only to get absorbed by a shell of compressed air. A glowing ball of superheated plasma appeared out of the darkness, a bolt shot at them before they could even react. Accelerator's redirection kicked in, he redirected it just in time, scattering the high energy bolt into exploding outwards. He clutched his head from the sudden reaction, then his head cleared up with renewed energy.

"It's the Level upper…" He muttered. A wave of energy surged through him. The clones had returned and regrouped, they looked at Misaka and nodded. 19998 had repaired her night vision goggles and had it on. Guns cocked.

"Cover me, for once." Said Accelerator.

The army of clones fired accurately. As one sole person, John was visibly seen being worn out gradually. He used his calculation to determine the most efficient and least consuming way to redirect all the bullets. Accelerator full on charged, then dove into a nearby damaged building. He ran zigzagged, so John also had to calculate his position. A shockwave of compressed plasma and air spread out, a cargo container exploded outwards indicating Accelerator's redirection. John redirected the clones' bullets using vector, imitating machine gun fire. Each bullet flew buzzing with a layer of pure energy, as a vector of plasma boosted their damage.

John retreated into the darkness and waited, his senses heightened, detecting any disturbance or redirection field. He has to be careful while remaining fast as Accelerator is closing in. Accelerator was able to make is redirection fields linger, making several points of redirection. He moved and heated the air around into plasma, while densifying a shield. Air flowed towards him spinning, picking up scattered bullet heads. "Now!" He thought to himself. Rubbles of a lighthouse right of his position. He traced Accelerator's movement as another continuous flow of bullets brutally tested his ability. Accelerator ran and cursed, as the bullets worn him out, scattered off into weird angles. Heat radiation and convection still lingered in the air, plasma bullets exploded with armour piercing force, cutting through redirection fields. Accelerator was shocked, he dodged. The forced made him run sideways. This was the first time someone directly compromised his powers.

"This isn't enough." Accelerator thought to himself. He had to use the Level Upper to the full extent. He took a deep breath as yet another surge of energy rushed through him. They were only five meters away from contact, the scene had gone surprisingly silent. Accelerator sensed air compressing, that's his position! Too late. Another shock wave rang out, a tide of pure kinetic energy exploded outwards toward him no weaker than a detonation.

The huge shock wave was accompanied by heat hotter than a smelting furnace. If it wasn't for his redirection, he would've been charred, bones smashed, and hundreds of other gruesome, unnecessary details more than enough to destroy his mortal body.

"If it weren't for the Level Upper, your abilities would've been worn out. I can also use my AIM field to create points of manipulation, making air compress into a single point and direct the vector the heat and explosion."

Accelerator's had enough. He charged at John, sick of being bullied by a unrecognized Esper. The two were surrounded by another smaller storm, the moment they reached contact, the flow of air heated up, then engulfed by plasma. A perfect spinning sphere, not the usual purple glow but white hot, so bright it lit up the sky like a second sun. There wasn't anything Touma, Misaka or the clones can do. It's almost a solid shell, so hot and dense no high explosive rounds can penetrate it, no amount of Misaka's lightning can shoot through. Their moves were so quick, only Espers like them can observe every detail, trying to compromise each other's vectors. Occasionally the high speed fight would result in chunks of plasma being ripped off, discharged from a sudden vector change. Then the "Sun" split apart, each sphere of ionized air significantly less brighter and colder, but still at a few thousands Celsius. The two suns shot up in the sky, paths clashing and intertwining. It's just those two, no others in their mind. No Clones, no Misaka, no friends. Just them. The suns joined together again, the spherical shape sometimes blurring into a glob of mass. More jets of plasma got ejected, and sometimes sucked back in. No one can see how they fought. Suddenly a portion of the sphere exploded violently that it looked like noon for five seconds. They were far up, but the shockwave was still felt. One unconscious figure got blasted out, which one? He had longer hair, a black and white striped shirt-signature appearance of Accelerator.


	10. The Stage is Set

Hours earlier:

John, Misaka, Touma and her clone met up in a metro station. The clone had three other clones greet them. It's a busy day, people were getting home from work, school. Sounds of broadcasting, metro circulated through the underground

"I know a place." Said the clone. "There's places where weapons were hidden by people from this project, weapons issued to us. Follow me." The trio walked around this labyrinth, as the clone led them to all places where goods of "research related" were dropped off.

"This one, number 564" The clone said. Misaka buzzed open the lock with ease, as a door automatically closed off behind them. The whole wall opened up to a huge warehouse like an underground football field. Lighting automatically switched on. Their friends were already waiting for them. All clones were there, standing in a perfect square, all uniformly arranged like an army. Beside them were crates, metal boxes, even a cargo container from the port area. All containing weapons, submachine guns, light machine guns, assault rifles, ammo, rocket launchers.

"Where the hell did you guys get these?" Touma asked.

"There's all branches taking care of different areas. The corrupt members in the Board of Directors facilitated free trade, sometimes with legitimate companies, sometimes with other more, questionable organizations." A clone answered and pointed at several crude crates that seemed to stand out. Crates of explosives, rocket propelled grenades, anti-tank rockets, heavy machine guns.

"That one is from insurgents in Chechnya, those are from some organization in Syria and Iraq. These weapons were all bought from criminal organizations, drug cartels, mafia, Bamboo Union, Yakuza, Russian mobsters." That clone added.

"They are working with those people?" Touma said, shocked. "And only corrupt members know?"

"The most corrupt members would do anything to support these, researches going on. Researches that benefits them in whatever way. They don't care about who they support. Some researchers I know, they do it for their own benefits, scientific progress, but they make sure the government also benefits just to get support. The head researcher overseeing this experiment, my boss, managed to manipulate, even deceive corrupt members completely to his own advantage. He sweet talked them, but what he really did is blackmailing. Some Board members are his slave." A female scientist in her twenties turned around in her chair.

"In what other ways are they supporting this project to keep it going for so long? I mean this was impossible to stop. It's like they had infinite resources." Asked Misaka.

"Just a week ago seven unchecked cargo were loaded onto ships, and planes. The government is selling laboratory grade drugs to distributors in East and Southeast Asia. Yes, being a country leader means you can easily monopolize one of the major drug trades."

"Are you one of the researchers?"

"I used to be, now I regret it. We make bad choices, but I'm more like forced, until I realized what was going on. My name is Yoshikawa Kikyou, and I believe I've met one of you guys. Nice to see you again, John." John was surprised.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"I've been fine, those plane hijackers were my guys, I made it look like we lost contact. I knew from the start your brain is unique, that people in the US is looking for you. I knew you have a better chance here. Consider I never met you." The familiar researcher answered.

"Never met who?"

"Good boy. And who is that fashionable, spiky haired guy? Why is he with you?"

"Oh he's, long story short. This idiot went to my dorm, and my roommate, who is similarly idiotic, let him in. He flipped through my stuff and was informed of this experimen. Apparently he was super into my business and I haven't even got a chance to deal with him looking through my personal life."

"Wh… I was worried. At least be grateful I care." Stated Touma.

"Shut up!" Misaka said, zapping him. He barely had not been killed by the shock if it weren't for his supernatural cancelling right hand.

"Oh I find tsunderes extremely cute." Said Yoshikawa.

"Creepy…" Mikasa muttered.

Just as they finished talking and the group was about to leave, Yoshikawa stopped John just to talk to him.

"Look, I didn't want you to go through it. I let you come here but you've been through everything alone. I couldn't get to you because I was being watched by you know who." John only nodded in understanding.

"I had those people hijack the plane, it had to stop in Japan to refuel before moving on. I'm a scientist so I can get in easily. I snuck you through the border in Tokyo."

"I forgot what happened afterwards." Said John.

"That's because I couldn't inform you of this plan. I staged a hijacking just to disrupt communications, opening up a window."

"I knew there will be people trying to track me down, but I came anyways. You could have at least trusted me that I will collaborate!" Said John, getting angry. He raised up both his hands in the air as a gesture of giving in. "Alright! Fine, I will listen to you, it's what you call a white lie isn't it?"

The scientist signed. "You know, I wasn't a nice person either. Why did I volunteer in this demonic project? I've only realized that recently. I regret that I and hope I didn't have to do anything to you."

"Well I'm just trying to figure out if we are cool. I hope so, really." And John left the warehouse.

Aftermath:

"Attention civilians, just tonight at 11 P.M. the Southern port was hit by an enormous hurricane. Thanks to our advanced weather forecasting satellites plus the fast reaction of Antiskill and MAR, losses of life was successfully avoided. The port areas had been evacuated. The explosions you might have observed was caused by volatile substances potentially shipped here. This was entirely a natural phenomenon and isn't connected anyway to Esper powers, so please do not panic and stay in your homes until further notice. Our satellites will be determining future possibilities." That same message was broadcasted across every TV channel, through the bland rainbow screen. Every radio station, every blimp.

The figure, confirmed to be Accelerator, fell out of the sky. John swooped down and plucked him out of his fall, landing safely on the ground. He brought him over to a shocked Misaka and Touma.

"Not what I wanted." He told them. Misaka could only stare at him turning away. Finally, she spoke up, a weak, worn out voice:

"What is it this time?"

"You can't do anything about it, so why find out? It's best if you don't." John answered. Even though he was back in his usual state, something still seemed off.

"So what is wrong with you? You're an Esper, things go wrong, people pick on you. You can't run from this. What can you do with power?"

"First off, I never said I'm running. Second, power is a tool, not a pursuit." John said.

"You told me a lot remember? You can't go in this alone."

"Okay, I see you're not hiding from this. But how long are you gonna continue to lie to yourself? Stop this right now." Touma cut her off.

"What? What are you even saying?" John said, confused.

"You think that is the reason you can hurt people? You think you can do whatever you want? Stop this right now."

"Wow wow wow, just look at this: Touma Kamijou with his usual being-the-hero tendency. I am not Accelerator, I have my own reasons." John replied.

"So what are your reasons?" You think you have the right to do what you did?" John's eyes flashed dangerously, he voice trembled.

"You still do not understand do you? Of what kind of things we go through. You think you can say whatever you want to say. Then what else do you have to say, Level 0!? Oh I'm not insulting you based on ability, I'm just saying you are not a higher up level so you can't understand us. Welcome to our world."

"Maybe I don't understand you, but one thing I know is that you're hurting people." Touma said.

"Of course I'm not going against you guys, you're not my enemies."

"Then who is?"

"You will know." John promised. Accelerator groaned and opened his eyes. John helped him up.

"Thank you, for helping me." Accelerator said, as his new friend nodded. Misaka and Touma stared at them in shock.

"All of you guys are not enemies." Accelerator clarified. "John has taught me lots of new things, and I know I need him. I simply felt like that I needed the clones, but that's my mistake. All those things he said were just to manipulate thoughts, I was able to understand him truly during our fight." He signed.

"We had common troubles." John added. "I've realized that when we first confronted him. I've went over it again and again until I found an answer, that's why it's like I suddenly changed. My powers never went rogue, I simply needed him to help me achieve Level 6, transition by defeating the strongest Esper in the world." Said John.

"By engaging in that fight I also achieved Level 6, much earlier. That should completely mess up the experiments and break their system." Concluded Accelerator.

"How did John's power get that strong?" Misaka asked. Then she looked at a cylindrical bulge in his pocket. The Ability Body Crystal. But he gave that to the doctor didn't he?

"Yeah. Heaven Canceller is probably trying to study the bottle of breath mints I gave him."

They said nothing after that, as they were picked up in a column of air flow and seawater, which then flew into the horizon, towards the North Pacific. The group was so shocked everything seemed quiet. They couldn't hear anything even when Antiskill members stormed the site. More and more emerging through the rubbles, in their signature uniforms and vests, surrounding them in a circle. They finally reacted when MP5s were pointed at them, and told to get on the ground.

Misaka, Touma, 19998. Everybody who were on the site and didn't get away in time were brought to separate rooms. An angry visitor demanded to see them.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm off duty!" Yelled Yomikawa the Officer. "I know them! How can you just take them? Don't you guys know the etiquettes? One of them is freakin' Railgun damn it! How much of your brain matter were drain out of your skull that you didn't realize their identity? Any idea what they did for you? If they wanted to escape Railgun would've blasted through the walls." Her words or insults were only able to be made out when you look at her lip movements, as everything was blocked off by the soundproof walls and glass. Minutes later, she was inside the facility.

"You have ten minutes." The Officer who brought her in said. She picked up the phone.

"Look, I can't do anything right now. Off duty, can't get to you if I come in as Antiskill. Apparently people want me out of this business, but I know you guys correct? Your service will be taken into account, but I can't guarantee immediate release and no legal trouble. Been a cluster fuck lately, questionable people in MAR."

"Therestina, she's arrested, but there's more people right?" Asked Misaka quietly.

"Yeah, even people who gave us orders were fishy, telling us not to engage as if hiding something, or wanting something to happen. We're all being screwed."

"We are getting out soon." Said Misaka blankly, not looking up.

"Who else is with you?"

"Touma Kamijou, and… my twin sister."

"Look, you don't have to tell me what happened. Just stay away from all these business for now, don't go in alone." Said the officer more gently. "I have to go."

Since this incident had something to do with the research, they couldn't be charged. Whoever were arrested were quickly released, not even questioned. Cutting off everything that exposes them because everybody involved were still trying to hide the fact that the experiments were going on. Suspicious activity would be noticed if they were to take action. Railgun and her friends were just too big of a character. However, that's just for now. What might happen next? Now the stage is set, the two strongest Espers in Academy City, and people who all wanted a piece of them, what is going on is only starting to get revealed. As for Misaka's faction of guardians, what are they willing to give up for the place they love?

 **Not the end. Click my profile to check out the sequel, or read the prequel of you haven't.**


End file.
